witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Won't Hurt a Bit
+ 9000 XP| Related=Fistfight| ID=q9027_dent }} Won't Hurt a Bit is an optional quest which is given to Geralt in Act III by Zahin Schmartz, a dwarf, a dentist and a collector of teeth who moves to the Temple Quarter. Walkthrough The dwarf dentist, Zahin Schmartz moves into the Raymond Maarloeve's, the recently deceased private investigator, house in the Temple Quarter at the beginning of Act III. He collects the teeth of various creatures and is willing to pay for additions to this strange collection. The witcher agrees to keep an eye out for any interesting specimens and to bring them back to the dentist. The dentist can be hard to find on occasion. He is either at his place of residence, on Merchant Street chatting up the local purveyors of wares or, in Act V he's in the abandoned executioner's tower in Old Vizima. You buying? | align="right" | |} Notes * Beast fangs can be found on local dogs; just wait until nightfall and kill one. * If you have any teeth in storage at the beginning of Act V, be sure to pack them into your inventory. The reason being, you won't be able to access your storage after you leave the dike. * The Barghest Skulls and The Boxer's Tooth are not necessary to finish the quest. However, the Boxer's Tooth is required to obtain the Mahakaman Rune Sihill. Phases The Beast's Teeth The dwarven dentist has discovered his collector's bent. He's interested in all the teeth I can find, though he's most intent on monster teeth, of course. The dwarven dentist is buying monster teeth. Barghest Teeth The dwarven dentist bought the barghest skulls from me, teeth and all. I'm sure I can find some more interesting specimens for the dentist. The Jaw The dentist was also very interested in the cemetaur jaw. I'm sure I can find some more interesting specimens for the dentist. (150 + 1000 XP) Fleder Fangs The dentist was glad to add the fleder fangs to his collection. I'm sure I can find some more interesting specimens for the dentist. (100 + 1000 XP) Devourer Teeth The devourer teeth became a part of the dentist's collection. I'm sure I can find some more interesting specimens for the dentist. (125 + 1000 XP) Alp Fangs The dentist was ecstatic when I showed him the alp fangs. I'm sure I can find some more interesting specimens for the dentist. (150 + 1000 XP) The Beast's Teeth The dentist bought the teeth of the Beast, even though they're fairly common. I'm sure I can find some more interesting specimens for the dentist. (50 + 1000 XP) The Boxer's Tooth The dentist was so happy he almost cried when I brought him the tooth of that famous boxer. Apparently, it's unique. I'm sure I can find some more interesting specimens for the dentist. (250 + 1000 XP) A Reward The dentist rewarded me for contributing so much to his collection. I received my reward from the dentist. (2000 XP) cs:Nebude to bolet de:Es wird überhaupt nicht wehtun es:No te va a doler fr:Ça va piquer un peu it:Non farà male hu:Nem fog fájni pl:Nie będzie bolało Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Act IV Category:The Witcher Act V Category:The Witcher quests